tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/midsummer)
|jspirit= ウィリアム·ウォレス |master= Misora Saionji |class= Rider |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= EX |strength= A+ |endurance= A |agility= C+ |mana= D |luck= B+ |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= D |skill1= Discernment of the Poor |skill1value= A |skill2= Nature of a Rebellious Spirit |skill2value= C |skill3= Soul of a Martyr |skill3value= EX |skill4= The Honor of the Battered |skill4value= B |np1= Wallace Sword |np1target=Anti-Unit |np1rank= B+ |np2= Saltire |np2target=Anti-Army |np2rank= A+ |np3= War Paint |np3target=Anti-Unit (Self) |np3rank=C }} |qualclasses = | height = 185 cm | weight = 68 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Brown | eyec = Blue | birthp = Elderslie, Renfrewshire, Scotland | bday = Unknown, 1270 | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Sword, Armor | likes = Well-cooked steaks, dark chocolate, comfortable beds, horses | dislikes = Tyrants, cowards | talent = Swordfighting on horseback, shopping | enemy = Arrogant, overbearing tyrants | imagecol = Brown }} is the Rider-class Stray Servant in the Legendarium of Fate/midsummer. Profile Identity Rider is , the most famous of all Scottish knights who played a central part during the various Wars of Scottish Independence. He is a true 'hero of the world', someone who's name has echoed throughout the world, both far and wide, as a symbol of freedom and defiance. He often fought alongside Andrew Moray, and the two were both named Guardian of Scotland, giving him authority akin to that of a king. It is said that within Scotland he is as famous, if not more famous, than King Arthur. Appearance Rider is an incredibly tall man, matching with his purported height of seven feet or even bigger. He is somewhat gaunt and his face and most of his features appear to be made of various hard lines and angles. He has long flowing brown hair that streams down to just past his neck, and that he never seems to take care of. He has slightly tanned skin, and has a large amount of stubble along his chin and around his mouth, as if he has shaved recently but has done a rather bad job of it all things considered. His standard outfit appears to consist of a large set of armor that is forest green in color, with bright yellow highlights that appear to be made of gold itself. There are three large spikes located on each of the shoulder sections, and he wears a highly armor-style kilt around his waist that drapes over the rest of his armor, which appears similar to the other part. Beneath the 'main' green part of the armor he wears a large one-piece bodysuit of some sort that is also green, though of a much darker shade so that it appears more closer to black than any of even the darker shades of green. He usually keeps his sword sheathed and attached to his waist, and it will occasionally make a clanking sound as he moves at incredible speeds or something similar to that. When Saltire is activate and he is not holding it, the flag is attached to Rider's back and waves freely in the wind, at times even when there is not even a breeze or current present. His casual outfit consists of a simple dark aqua tunic of some variety, though it has two sets of trimmings. One of the trimmings is simply a darker shade of the tunic's main color, and the other is a simple white color. The two trimmings meet in a color around Rider's neck at the top of the tunic, and it is a long-sleeved one, though at the very ends of the sleeves are slightly tattered and rent, as if Rider had been doing a large amount of work with them. He also dons simple olive-colored breaches and brown work boots, and gives off an aura of someone very comfortable and content even when he is anxious or angry. He does not appear to harness any of his Noble Phantasms in this outfit, though he can instantly summon the Wallace Sword around his waist, properly sheathed and all, at moment's notice, the same applying to the rest of his armor. He claims that his outfit would change depending on the class he was summoned in. Personality Role Fate/midsummer Abilities Skills Noble Phantasms Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Rider-class Servants Category:Fate/midsummer